


I don't care if you are, I love you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army is kinda mentioned, M/M, Secrets, T cause of language, aloha is a mimic octo, basically live together, octoling aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha has a secret he never told anyone about in fear of what they'll do. Once Mask left, he decided to take a break, only to forget about his secret.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 13





	I don't care if you are, I love you

Aloha had his secrets. 

It wasn't something he was proud of either, but he was surprised no one had found out. 

That was, until today.

While Mask was out, Aloha took that time to give him time to rest, his squid tentacles turning into octoling ones before he went to the kitchen for a snack. “It sometimes gets tiring pretending to be an inkling..” Aloha muttered to himself, grabbing some cookies he made yesterday. Soon he plopped himself on the couch before he started to watch a movie only to soon fall asleep.

Hours passed by as Mask soon returned home, after doing his job of Salmon Running. “Alooooha, I'm home” Mask called out, closing the front door as Aloha slowly stirred from his sleep. “Mask…?” Aloha yawned, before he remembered he wasn't in his inkling form, Mask now looking at him.

He now started to panic.

Aloha didn't know what to do. He didn't want anyone to find out his secret! That he was not an inkling but an octoling. A mimic octoling too. What was Mask going to do, was he going to be kicked out because I lied to them all?!

Mask didn't know what to do, seeing Aloha was freaking out. He had figured out long ago that Aloha was hiding something but he never knew Aloha was an Octoling. 

But right now, calming Aloha down is what he needs to do.

“Alooooha!” Mask called out, grabbing Aloha’s shoulders, startling him, “caaaalm down! Noooothings going to haaappen!” Mask added, trying his best to calm Aloha.

“B-but I-I” Aloha couldn't think. He lied to them! He lied to everyone for what he really was! He was even lying to himself for wanting to escape.

That was, until he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Mask leaned close, kissing Aloha before he pulled away. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks and Aloha went quiet, blushing.

“Listen..I dooon’t understand why you hid it, but you're still the stupid party animal I know..a-and love too” Mask moved Aloha’s octo tentacle back, Cyan eyes meeting pink. “Caaaan you tell me..?”

Aloha stayed quiet before he nodded. “I will” he replied as Mask sat down next to him.

“I'm a mimic octoling..plus I escaped the hell I once called home” Aloha sighed, Mask listening. “I couldn't be there anymore, so when I came here I had to figure out what to do. I can easily mimic and I made myself look how I am” Aloha sigh, leaning back on the couch, “and my adoptive parents didn't seem to mind me either. They really helped..”

“Listen Alooooha..” Mask spoke, Aloha turning his gaze towards him, “you're still yoooou, okaaay?” He added, before Aloha smiled. “Thanks Mask, but..you love me?” Aloha asked, Mask choking a bit. He forgot he blurted out his feelings before Aloha chucked, leaning up giving Mask a small kiss. 

“It's kinda funny because.. I feel the same way too.” Aloha replied, Mask spluttering a bit. “You- I thoooought-”

“I don't like him” Aloha replied, thinking of his words, “I never did and never would. Hell, one, he wants me to change and two, he’ll freak out more if he ever finds out I'm an octoling.”

The two went quiet before Mask decided to break the silence after a while. “Do yooou want to watch Blade Runner?” He asked as Aloha nodded. “Heck yea!” Aloha replied as the two watch the movie together, their hands entwined with each other's.


End file.
